Houston tenemos un ¿¡queso?
by Khira Yaxley
Summary: Algo sucede, Adrien no deja de estar nervioso, camina en círculos y murmura. Esa actitud ha comenzado a molestar a Plagg, quien decidirá tomar cartas en el asunto.


_**Aclaración: No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes de esta historia, ellos pertenecen a la serie Miraculous Ladybug y yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta pequeña idea.**_

Se acerco a él silenciosamente. Quería pillarlo desprevenido. Por largas y extrañas horas, el pequeño felino de ojos verdes se le había pasado observándolo, no comprendida por que Adrien actuaba de esa forma tan errática. El rubio caminaba de un lado a otro mientras mordía su labio inferior y soltaba; de vez en cuando, uno que otro suspiro. Al principio aquel comportamiento había pasado de ser percibido para su compañero, pero con el transcurso de los minutos y posteriormente horas, Plagg había decidido que el constante sonido de los pasos del Agreste le molestaba por lo que debía acabar con eso.

Continuo su camino sigilosamente, escondiéndose detrás de cuanto libro se atravesaba en su camino.

\- Tal vez ...

Logro escuchar que murmuraba el rubio.

\- Estúpidos y complicados humanos.

Susurro para fijar su vista en aquel que se había vuelto su presa. Se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para saltar. Permaneció inmóvil por menos de dos minutos y aprovechando que su objetivo le daba la espalda, tomo impulso y se aventuro hacia la cabeza del mismo.

Todo paso casi en cámara lenta, Plagg cayó con la boca abierta sobre la cabeza del rubio quien no pudo más que asustarse ante aquel "despiadado" ataque. El felino mordisqueo el cabello del chico, quien intento múltiples veces quitárselo de aquel lugar, generando una lucha de los mas graciosa.

\- ¿Pero qué ...?

Se escucho que una voz femenina; proveniente de la ventana, preguntaba.

Ladybug había entrado y sin esperárselo se encontró con aquella inusual escena. Una pequeña risa inundo la habitación logrando con esto que el rubio se sonrojara y que su atacante desertara del trabajo para volar rápidamente a los brazos de la chica.

\- ¡No lo abraces, el intento matarme!

Grito ofuscado Adrien, mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello.

\- Eso es mentira, él se ha pasado todo el día molestándome, yo solo quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la tarde y él, él ... ¡él ni si quiera me ha dado queso!

Aquellas fueron sus tristes y dramáticas palabras para luego fingir un estruendoso llanto.

\- Estoy seguro que me quiere matar de inanición ...

Gritaba mientras se escondía de la mirada acusadora del rubio.

\- Hay Plagg, no digas esas cosas. Adrien te adora tanto o más que yo. El jamás podría hacerte eso, menos hoy, que es un día muy importante.

Aquello basto para que el pequeño kwami detuviera su berrinche y la observara atento.

\- El no se merece nada de lo que hemos hecho.

Dijo seriamente el Agreste mientras observaba la escena.

\- Adrien, por favor.

Le suplico la pelinegra mientras embozaba una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¡Odio que hagas eso conmigo Marinette! ¡No es justo.!

Le reclamaba mientras un evidente sonrojo se volvía a apoderar de su cara.

\- ¿Por qué hoy es un día importante?

La voz curiosa del felino los interrumpió.

\- Por esto.

Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la chica quien saco de algún misterioso lugar, una gran caja que había sido envuelta con un brillante papel negro que mostraba diseños de patitas verdes, muy similar al emblema de Chat Noir.

\- Escucha, si no te gusta juro por ...

El chico no pudo terminar su frase, ya que basto un segundo para que Plagg se abalanzara al paquete y destrozara todo lo que le impedía ver su contenido.

Los chicos; expectantes, no sabía que decir. Su cara era todo un poema, uno cargado de mil emociones.

Allí frente a sus ojos, se encontraba el queso mas enorme y redondo que jamás nadie había imaginado. Uno fabricado especialmente para él, y que a simple vista parecía una astro muy común para los humanos.

\- Adrien ...

Susurro mientras lo observaba con verdaderas lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Me regalaste la luna!

Aquella respuesta había sido sin duda la menos esperada. Nuevamente un cantarina risa se escucho por la habitación, LadyBug no podía creer la imaginación que poseía aquel pequeño demonio.

\- ¡Tengo una luna, una luna de queso!

Su dicha era evidente, y sus palabras lo hacían ver claramente.

\- Plagg eso no ...

\- Shh, déjalo.

La ojiazul no le dejo terminar la frase.

\- Es su cumpleaños, tiene derecho a creer lo que desee.

El chico tan solo asintió ante eso y fijando su vista nuevamente en el kwami no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda había hecho feliz a aquel pequeño ser que hace un año había aparecido en su vida para darle un nuevo sentido.

\- ¡Esto cokmphgsfahba mi teghkjkoría!

Intentaba hablar mientras se metía gran parte de su regalo a la boca.

\- La luna es de queso, y ahora quiero la gigante que se ve en el cielo.

Tras decir esto floto rápidamente hacia la computadora de Adrien y comenzó a abrir un sin fin de páginas. LadyBug y el rubio se dirigieron al lugar y colocándose detrás de el pudieron ver asombrados como Plagg compraba por Ebay un pequeño y casi caricaturesco traje de astronauta.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios haces con mi tarjeta!

El grito del rubio retumbo en la habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Hoy la mini luna, mañana la enorme del cielo y lo siguiente ... ¡la dominación mundial!

El felino había conseguido su nuevo objetivo y nada ni nadie le sacaría aquella idea de su cabeza, ni si quiera su compañero; que afligido, no lograba comprender la mente de su amigo.

\- Definitivamente eres un caso Plagg.

Dijo en un suspiro mientras observaba feliz como aquel día había resultado mejor de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Después de todo, le debía demasiado a aquella criatura que con sus constantes travesuras y mal genio le había ayudado a descubrir lo que era la felicidad.

 _ **¡Aloha!**_

 _ **Nuevamente estoy por aquí.**_

 _ **El día de hoy les traigo un regalo que hice para mi hermana no sanguínea Leo, ella se encuentra lejos por lo que esta fue la única forma de expresarle cuanto la quiero.**_

 _ **El dibujo que utilice para la portada es de ella, ¡y por ello debo darle mil gracias!**_

 _ **También me gustaría darle un aviso a aquellos que leen mi fic " Déjame colorear", para uds ... tengan un poquito mas de paciencia, estoy a la mitad del siguiente capitulo. Se que me he demorado mucho y realmente les pido disculpas por ello, pero me estoy esforzando al máximo para que quede perfecto.**_

 _ **Espero les guste esta extraña y disparatada idea. Cualquier duda, consulta, reclamo, felicitación o queja. Las pueden dejar en sus comentarios, estos siempre son bienvenidos.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Khira Yaxley.**_


End file.
